A La Madness
by chibixbabe
Summary: An aspiring novelist, Roxas, moves to the city meeting a naive, eccentric society girl who captivates him the moment he moves in. This tale follows the love and life of the city and the people in it. Based loosely off Breakfast At Tiffany's.
1. Beginning

**01.**

"_The most important thing is to enjoy your life— to be happy— it's all that matters."  
>-Audrey Hepburn<em>

I met her the summer I turned nineteen, and had moved to the big city on my own. That year was the summer of complete freedom for me being away from my parents for the first time. It was only just recently I began to fade back to the memories from that summer with visits from a friend I had met the first day I arrived in the city...

Pressed the key into the lock, I opened the door to the smallish apartment complex. It smelled of freedom and freshly dried paint though the cracks in the wall were still difficult to hide. The dingy stairs creaked as I climbed a flight to my new apartment with my last moving box in hand. Swinging the door open, I happily put the box down and smiled into the dim apartment. This was my chance to be free and on my own, and I couldn't wait to get settled into the partially unpacked, one-roomed apartment. So it wasn't the Taj Mahal, but it was perfect for me and I was completely elated to be living on my own. A knock at the door pulled me from my content thoughts and I turned to see I had left it open.

"You must be the new kid," a lanky red head was leaning against the door frame with a devious glint in his sharp, emerald eyes.

"Do I look the part?" I shrugged and gestured downwards.

"Well first off, you left your door open," his head tilted towards the door, "Second, you have yet to ask me who I am and why I haven't left your apartment."

"Uh... Who are you and why are you still here?" my voice cracked a bit and I tried to shield my eyes from his intense green eyed stare.

"I'm Axel Yunioshi and you are my new neighbor," he chuckled, "You look a little young to be living out here on your own."

"Well... I am Roxas Shepherd and I guess I'm the new kid," I eyed him thoroughly as he strode past me and to my vintage writing desk.

He walked with such confidence, it made me feel somewhat inferior and I couldn't keep my eyes away. No, I don't like men in that way but he just had that way about him that drew my eyes to follow his movements. He was dressed in simple black jeans with a black and grey, striped sweater and white wife-beater that peaked out. His converse were a dingy yellow and they looked like they were about to fall to pieces. His thin spindly fingers reached into the box on the desk and pulled out a old typewriter.

"What's this?" he pressed a button and heard the click of satisfaction.

"My grandfather's... uh type writer. He gave it to me before I left," he ran his fingers across the keys before leaving it alone and wandering back to the door letting his eyes glaze the whole apartment.

"It's not great, but it's a decent place. Hope you like it," his devious smile crept back before he swung out of the apartment, leaving the door wide open.

Sighing heavily, I pushed myself towards the door leaning out to take a glance down the stairs. I could see light shadows dancing angrily through the fogged window pane. It appeared to be a woman ignoring a man yelling and waving his arms about from behind her as she searched through something, a purse maybe. Her hand reached up and pressed something beside the door and then I heard a crash from the apartment next door. Axel opened the door, while he buzzed her in and began mumbling furiously.

"Naminé, what did I tell you about buzzing me?" he glared at the young woman from the banister as I followed to see who he was yelling at exactly.

This was the first time I had seen her. She was truly spectacular when she pushed open the door, even though she practically stumbled in. Her platinum blond hair was pulled into a mess of curls on top of her head and she placed her large, white sunglasses atop the curls. The navy blue dress she wore fit her just snugly, ending above her knee just perfectly and a yellow belt accented the curves she obviously didn't have. In her hands, she carried a small blue purse and two very tall, scary looking high heeled shoes.

"I'm sorry Axel, I've lost that damn key again," she lifted her free hand from the door handle, "Slippery fingers." Her chuckle was light, almost like feathers, and even Axel had to hold hard onto his grimace.

"Make a new copy: soon," he turned on his heels and pushed back into his apartment, slamming the door.

"Yes dear," she shouted and then turned to her companion still standing outside the door, "It was lovely seeing you again Luxord, toodles." And with that she slammed the door in his face.

I smiled as she walked away from the door and past to the stairs, opening a door just below it. I heard a stumble and slam, then the door shut. She was another interesting person I was going be living near and I had one thought as I shut my door. I had to know who this creature was.


	2. Introductions

**02.**

"_Happy girls are the prettiest."  
>-Audrey Hepburn<em>

It took me a few days to get settled into the apartment and fully running. I got a job at a local coffee shop to hold over the money situation which wasn't much of a problem considering the rent was cheap and I didn't eat all that much. It seemed like a great start to life for me, I didn't need anything really. My life seemed complete at that very time. Of course she wasn't in my life for those few weeks, I never saw her after that first day and so my curiosity ebbed for the while. It wasn't until a very lonely Friday night when my doorbell went buzzing loudly in the middle of some droning sports program.

"Who is it?" I said into the speaker.

"It's Naminé, Axel darling. You should know that by now," she chuckled, sounding a bit tipsy.

"Uh, I think you have the wrong bell but if you need to get in okay," I buzzed her in and opened my door to check that she got in.

"You and Axel are neighbors so I think I switched the bells," her drunken giggles covered most of her speech as she led a tall blonde man into the door, "What's your name?"

"I'm Roxas," I leaned against the door frame, "Roxas Shepherd."

"Well Roxas Roxas Shepherd, I'm Naminé and thank you so very much," she giggled and almost toppled into her date, "Well let's go Demyx darling, I think we have some fun!"

Then she was gone into her apartment in a flash of giggles and blonde hair. That wasn't the last night she used my bell, actually she used it instead of Axel's from then on. It had become part of my evening routine. Take a shower, order Chinese food, and answering Naminé's nightly buzzes. On occasion she'd show up with a man or two or she would arrive with female friends and I would be introduced to them as "handsome" and nothing more. I did see her a lot around town when I decided to get out too. She always seemed surrounded my many, never alone for a moment as she had this power among all who became caught in her gravitational pull. I was no different, when I would let her in I wanted nothing more then to join her in her apartment and find out everything about her.

"Roxas," I heard hear soprano voice singing from the bell speaker, "Please let me in."

"Okay," I chuckled to myself as I pulled myself up from my large couch to buzz her in, "Hi Naminé, you alone tonight?" I observed as she shut the door lightly behind her.

"Well it looks like that but I brought home a new friend," she reached into her large purse and pulled out a snow white puppy.

"Oh my, will the owner allow it?" I chuckled as the small puppy wriggled in her palms as she placed him to the floor.

"Who cares, he's cute!" he ran straight for the stairs and attempted a jump in vain, "His name is... huh, I don't know what his name is just yet. But he's the cutest Shiba Inu puppy, and I had to have him."

"Well, he's cute I give you that much," I smiled and began to back into my apartment, "Alrighty then, good night."

"Wait, don't you want to play with him?" she lifted him up and began to ascend the stairs in a pair of too high heel shoes with grace, "I think he should have some male bonding time."

"Okay," I chuckled at her childlike composure as she pushed her way into my apartment, "Hope you don't mind, the place is a wreck."

"It's not all that bad, it's got a cozy feeling about it," she placed the puppy down and he instantly when exploring along the floor, "I think he likes it too."

"Yes he does," the puppy attempted a jump onto my couch and missed falling flat confused then trying again, "So you don't have a name for the little guy?"

"No, I'm waiting for him to choose a name for himself," her smile broadened as she lifted him to her arms and sat on the couch, "I don't honestly have the most creative imagination with names and I think he's too brilliant for a mundane name such as Spike or Fido. No, he's so much more... amazing than that."

"How do you figure this?"

"Hmm, who knows? Just my crazy logic," she lifted him and kissed his noes.

For the while we played with him, I was able to observe her and study her movements more. Though she didn't know me, she was soft and open with her actions. Her blue eyes were faded and looked much wiser than her years. It was up close I was finally able to see that she couldn't have been much older from myself, maybe younger. As always, she dressed in her finest wearing a black, strapless dress that ended mid thigh catching my male mind off guard when she knelt to lift her new puppy to her arms. The puppy nipped at her thin strand of pearls as she slipped her heels on to leave my apartment.

"Good night Roxas," she flashed her captivating smile and batted her long lashes, "No, scratch that. Good night handsome."

"Good night gorgeous," I blushed when the words left my lips but I otherwise held my cool until she turned to leave.

That was the day I knew she and I had started a different kind of friendship.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Any story questions, if you can just PM me so I can have the least amount of author's notes that I can. I'm always happy to answer questions *insert smiley face*_

_Pink_Star_Art um, your PM is disabled so I can't respond to your review that way but if you go back and read: ""I'm sorry Axel,** I've lost that damn key again**," she lifted her free hand from the door handle, "Slippery fingers. "" She lost her key... slippery fingers means she couldn't hold onto the key. She buzzed Axel to get in which , as indicated by the again, is what she does when she loses her key very often._


	3. Laughter

**03.**

_I love people who make me laugh. I honestly think it's the thing I like most, to laugh. It cures a multitude of ills. It's probably the most important thing in a person._

_-Audrey Hepburn_

I was finally comfortable in the new apartment, new routine with Naminé and all. It was two months and I would see her at the door every Friday and Saturday with a new friend, whether they were male or female. Often I would observe her when she wasn't pulling in new friends, taking out her trash or painting on the fire escape. We crossed paths along our mail pickup and she would often leave for a walk with her dog when I arrived home from work on the weekdays.

On a cool Friday evening in the middle of fall, I was half asleep watching some news show too tired from work to even want to move. I had let Naminé in about an hour previous, so I was trying to convince myself to get into bed. Rolling off the couch and crawling to the television to turn it off, I had decided the bed was a much comfier place to fall asleep. I plopped face first into the bedding and drifted into a semi-sleep for about ten minutes before I heard the tapping on the window beside my bed. Looking up, I saw a slender female figure leaning against the window frame shaking from the cold.

"Naminé..." I pushed myself towards the window out of surprise and opened it, "Naminé?"

"Can I come in?" her petite smile showed chattering teeth.

"Of course, of course," I lifted the window all the way open and beckoned her into my bedroom, blushing as I noticed what she was wearing.

Her flaxen hair gleamed messily in the moonlight and though her make up looked untouched in comparison. She had on a pale blue, silk slip that ended mid thigh and looked a little wrinkled. I grabbed the robe I had hanging on the closet and placed over her shoulders.

"I'm sorry I look like hell," she patted her messy blonde locks, "The new boy doesn't know how to keep his hands off of me."

"Do you want me to call the police or something?" _something?_ I thought to myself. _What the hell else could I do?_

"Oh no, he'll be out before dawn breaks," she chuckled lightly, "I'll make sure of it."

"Well at least your sure of yourself," I smiled through my sleep, "Would you like some coffee or something?"

"Oh at this hour? Heavens no!" the blonde girl plopped onto my bed, "I think we should go to sleep?"

"We?" my eyebrow rose in curiosity.

"Come to bed darling," her laugh was a bit louder this time, "Don't I sound like your wife or something? 'Come to bed darling' really?" she patted the bed after she had snuggled beneath my queen size bed sheets and blankets.

I slithered into the bedding and felt more sleepiness crawl over me even as she talked a little longer. She wasn't boring at all, no the complete opposite, she was completely fascinating and I was fighting sleep to hear her every word. Soon she too fell to sleep and the silence became deafening. As I began to drift, once again, into my own sleep, I turned and wrapped my arms around her against my own will. I didn't know what made me do it, but I just mechanically held her close to me. That was when I noticed her sobbing heavily. She shook in my arms as I held onto her tightly and I wanted to ask why but I felt like it was prying. When she started crying, I felt I should at least ask if she was alright.

"Naminé? Naminé are you okay?" the response was a high pitched sob, "Naminé, please, are you okay?"

Sob.

"Naminé, hey, I'm here don't cry," I squeezed her, "Stop crying... please. I'm right here for you."

Sob.

"Naminé,' I cooed into her ear, making her shiver and choke back a sob, "Don't cry... I'm here for you."

"It's okay, I'm fine."

"Stop lying, now no more crying or..." I tried to think of an ultimatum.

"Or what...?" she sniffled.

"I'll tickle you," she sniffled again before turning in my arms to face me with her brilliant smile.

"I dare you," she wiped her face childishly with one hand.

"You asked for it," I reached my hands to her sides and poked mercilessly at her until she giggled shrilly.

"Stop!" she laughed and I pulled away letting her cool down for a moment as I watched her in the moonlight.

Her smile sparkled like the twinkling stars and her eyes were more brilliant than ever. There was a strand of her silvery hair laying lightly on her forehead and I felt my hand reach up to brush it away. Something magnetic drew me closer to her and I couldn't pull away from her. Then I felt her tiny hand on my chest pushing me away with a little force.

"I-I'm sorry Nam, I-" she shook her head and I silenced as she rolled off the bed and away from me.

"No... don't," I could hear anger laced in her voice and she backed out through the door.

"Wait!" I whispered harshly as she stormed out my apartment door and down the stairs, "Naminé..."

"Dude..." Axel's deep, tired voice mumbled from behind me, "What the hell are you guys doing at two in the morning?"

"Nothing, I guess," I scratched my head confusedly.

"Wait... Naminé was in your apartment... at 2 am... in nothing but her nightie?" he scratched his chin as I leaned back against my door frame, "You guys were doing naughty things!"

"No! It... It's not like that," I looked up at him, "She came in through my window- let me finish before you jump to jokes- and tucked herself into bed with me. One thing led to another and I almost kissed her... But before I could she was up and out the door like a bat out of hell!"

"Well... Mr. Stud, I don't think she wants to pull you into her life in _that_ way. Naminé isn't someone who gets sucked into relationships that she doesn't benefit from," he rubbed his eyes wearily.

"Wait, so you're telling me she's a whore?"

"No dude, she's... one of those girls who looks for the best... er, situation that will benefit her living."

"Great she's a prostitute!"

"No, no, no! Naminé's just very protective of herself. Why would she get into a relationship when she has the rest of the male population at her fingertips?" he leaned forward in question, "Besides, what do you have that those rich bastards that sneak in and out of her place don't?"

"I-I don't know," I looked up at him wearily, "Nothing, I guess."

"Exactly."

"So what is the truth?"

"I dunno, but seeing that she came here in nothing but rags and now she wears designer. I haven't seen her go to work a day in her life and yet all her bills are paid," he shrugged, "Take what you will from that. I'm not gonna jump to any conclusions that need not be handed to me."

"I'm going to bed," my fingers rubbed my temples, "This is too much."

"Night, loverboy," I flicked him off as I slammed the door shut behind me.

"Naminé..." I mumbled as I fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p><em>AN Thank you for reviewing. Hi SorasKey lol :)_


	4. Living

**04.**

"_I have learnt how to live... how to be in the world and of the world, and not just to stand aside and watch."_

_-Audrey Hepburn_

It was nearing the end of summer when she finally rung my bell again. Her look had changed since then. Her hair seemed a darker shade of blonde and she hid her beautiful sky blue eyes behind large dark sunglasses. The first few days that she buzzed, I didn't even bother to open the door to greet her. All that stuff Axel told me about her just echoed in my head when I heard her voice over the speaker and I couldn't bare the thought of staring at her. I opened the door for her only one day when she came knocking, dark sunglasses and all, to give me a small envelope.

"What's this?" I eyed her knee length trench coat and the scarf wrapped around her blonde hair tightly.

"That is you coming down to my apartment for little party I'm having," she pulled off her sleek white gloves after handing it to me and unwrapping the scarf, letting her blonde hair fall lightly out.

"A party?" my right eyebrow rose up, "For what?"

"Hmmm I don't know exactly yet. I forgot I needed a reason," she twirled the scarf in her hands in thought, "In celebration of my puppies one month birthday."

"You're throwing a party... in celebration of your dog?"

"Yes," she grinned, "Is there a problem?"

"No ma'am," I mock saluted her as she sashayed out of my apartment.

I kept the invite tacked near the door, trying to keep it fresh in my head. Reading it over, she added 'And guest' which caused my mind to spin it around in my head and made it the only thing I thought about. Did that mean she wanted me to bring another guy? Like... Bring your single guy friends so I can sleep with them type of deal? Or did she mean another girl? Did she assume that I had gotten a girlfriend in the time we hadn't seen each other? True, I had gone on a date here or there but I don't remember seeing her around when I was on said date. Not that I had been looking for her, she just never showed up at the places I took out the girls.

I knew I was over thinking everything about her little party, but I could get it out of my mind. Maybe I could make her jealous by bringing another date along with me. Then... then what? Do girls get jealous enough that they'd want to steal another girl's boyfriend? I was never fluent in that sort of thing so I wondered if maybe she would even cared about me bringing my date. Axel had walked in two days before the party in the middle of my pacing thoughts. We had become pretty close friends at this point so he knew exactly what I was thinking about.

"You still thinking about Nam's party?"

"Yeah..." he leaned into the couch kicking off his brown shoes.

"Just bring a girl, I am," the redhead pulled off his grey blazer revealing a white button up and skinny red tie.

"Ya think so?" I asked quickly opening the fridge for two beers, "It just seems so... predictable."

"How so? What is predictable about taking a girl to a party that your_ friend_ is throwing?" he dusted his grey slacks of the dog fur that was clinging to the couch still, "It's exactly what you _should_ do."

"I guess I will," I turned to him and handed him the beverage, "So who are you taking?"

"Uh girl from work, kinda hot, pretty funny. She's a model so she's pretty tall, which I like," he ran his hand through his thick red hair, "Who do you think you'll be asking?"

"Maybe that Olette girl I took out last week. I mean, she was nice, pretty, and smart and we had a lot in common. Actually she called earlier about going out tonight, and I was thinking about it."

"Good, go out with her. Ask her to the party."

When I met up with Olette she agreed to join me at the party which relieved and stressed me out at the same time. She showed up at my apartment looking stunning and I kind of stumbled at the sight of her. Her wavy dark brown hair was pulled into a curly side ponytail and landed just on her strapless grey dress that had flowers cascading from her chest down. Her grey heels bumped her up a few inches so that her head was level with my noes.

"Hey Olette," I kissed her cheek making her blush, "You look great... amazing!"

"You look pretty hot yourself," she brushed a hand over my black blazer.

"The party's right down here," I led her to Naminé's apartment opening the door for her.

"Roxie! Yay you came!" the blonde girl ran up to greet me wearing a simple, short red dress that hugged her curves perfectly, "And you used the 'and guest' wonderfully. I'm Naminé."

"I'm Olette, I'm glad I could come celebrate your puppy's birthday," she leaned towards her giving the double cheek kiss.

She drifted away from us and I scurried over to Axel and his lanky date. It wasn't a lively party but it was a nice little get together and Olette hit it off with some of my neighbors. I wandered over to the mini bar and poured something strong over ice sipping it as Olette came over with Axel and his date following.

"She's quite odd you know," she whispered while I kissed her cheek again.

"Who is?" she nodded in Naminé's direction who was leaning off the arm of some older looking man with yellowing eyes.

"She's very different, very eccentric. Don't get me wrong, she's very sweet but different," she leaned into my free arm as I took a swig of my drink.

"Yeah well she's been like that since she moved here with that guy," he pointed to the man she had been hanging on, "He's been taking care of her since she moved into the city. The guy comes around every once in a few months to visit."

"Interesting..." I tried to not let it bother me because I wasn't honestly in the mood to hear about Naminé's life.

"He's like mega rich and he just shows up with money for her," he took a sip of Champagne and handed it to his date, "And-."

"Hey guys, what are we talking about?" Naminé walked up to us holding her dog under her arm.

"Nothing, he was asking me about my time settling in," I covered for the red head.

"Well, are you in love with the city yet Roxas?" she smiled stroking her dog's head.

"Yeah I guess it's better than my little hometown," I chuckled, "And the people aren't that bad either."

"Not that bad? Come on now Roxas I know you love me," Axel threw his arm around me, "And this fine lady you brought is pretty nice too." Olette blushed deep at his comment grabbing a drink herself.

"Okay you all are pretty cool and it's nice to have friends in this big bad city."

The others laughed and kept drinking on and on. Even Naminé grabbed a few drinks and was throwing them back and soon we were left with only us five completely drunk and stumbling our way out of the apartment. Axel and his date practically ran upstairs to get to his apartment, but me and Olette were a bit more shy about getting to my place. I liked the girl and it wasn't like it was my 'first time' so I didn't find any reason not to invite her over for the night.

"Well, I can't possibly let you go home with yourself as tipsy as you are," I mumbled into her ear as I pulled her towards the stairs. I think it came out as more of a purr though.

"I dunno we've only been out like twice," she leaned towards the door blushing furiously.

"Well... it's a new day since it's," I checked my watch, "Three in the morning. Come on... I won't bite."

"I guess you're right..." I pulled her up the stairs and pressed her against the door to kiss her while I attempted to unlock it.

We stumbled into my apartment, as I kicked the door shut and threw off my shoes. I could feel her loosening my tie as I tugged at the zipper of her dress, pulling her in the direction of my room. Our clothing fell periodically as we pushed back towards my room and our kisses grew heated and more passionate. When we got into my room we fell to the sheets in our own excitement feeling the sex already looming in the air.

As I lay there, basking in the light of the streetlamp streaming into my window, I noticed a dark shadow block the light. I looked to the window and noticed the familiar female figure that had hung around my fire escape before. When she caught my eyes, she looked away and down at Olette curled sleepily under my arm. In her eyes was a look of shock and a hint of something else I couldn't quite put my finger on. Quickly she stood scrambling from view and back to her own home.

She didn't talk to me for three weeks after that.


	5. Moon River

**05. **

_I was born with an enormous need for affection, and a terrible need to give it._

_-Audrey Hepburn_

Those three weeks it was odd not to have Naminé as a part of my nightly routine. I could hear Axel shouting obscenely at her occasionally and I took notice that it was less frequent then it once was. Maybe she stayed out longer or maybe she was staying in more. Regardless, there wasn't a ring at my doorbell anymore and that giggling blonde was all but a ghost outside my apartment door. As was before, I saw her about town occasionally, hanging off the many men she ran through. It didn't make much of a difference to me who she was with any longer, it was her choice not to come knocking at my door.

I'd lost touch with Olette after that party, it wasn't because of Naminé though: we just didn't seem compatible together as a couple. I did miss having some form of companionship, even though Axel too it upon himself to be around me as often as he could. He may have been a nuisance but at least he was around.

"Roxas," he drew out the 's' in my name as he leaned in my doorway [I hadn't left it open this time!], "What are you doing?"

That was a great question; what was I doing? I found myself staring, with angst, at the typewriter in front of me. I had written about a dozen pages and and I was stuck on the thirteenth, staring at as if it were diseased or held some sort of power over me. Knowing my thoughts were drifting to Naminé, I knew I was forced to end my writing spree for when she entered my head- there was no making her leave.

"Nothing Axel, just sitting around," I gathered the papers I had written and tossed them into a pile with the others I had been writing over the weeks.

Without Naminé, I had a bit of free time.

"What's that?" he indicated the stack of hundred something pages of writing.

"Nothing, it's just a little something I've been working on," I tried to shield them from his grasp, but he was too quick and began scanning them.

"Wow, this is some heavy stuff," he slowed down his eyes catching a phrase, "'There once was a very lovely, very frightened girl. She lived alone except for a nameless dog'? Is this about Naminé?"

"What? No!" I jumped and grabbed the papers stuffing them into the desk drawer, "It's just, I want to be a writer and that's all that came to mind... n-nothing more."

"Why'd you get so jumpy?" he leaned on the desk smirking, "Does someone have a crush?"

"No," I said sternly, wiping the blush that was creeping on me away, "Besides, I haven't seen her in ages."

"You know... she can't get in if I'm not in my apartment," he laughed slyly, "She'll have to come buzzing you eventually."

"Or... she'll buzz another tenant," I pointed out as I went to pull on a jacket, the rain was making things difficult outside, "How do you even know she's out?"

"I don't," he laughed, "But she'll have to be sooner or later."

"What? Are you just going to ignore her?" he shrugged and chuckled ducking out of the door winking.

"Maybe, if that'll get you to admit you like her," his lanky form was gone from my doorway leaving the same spot of irritation clawing at me like heart burn.

I hadn't seen her face in weeks and I hadn't heard her voice since the party. The same question still ran through my head like a cat chased by a dog: Why wasn't she speaking to me? She had no right to be angry with me for sleeping with Olette. Naminé wasn't my girlfriend and we weren't a couple, yet somehow I felt guilty. I tried to shake away the guilty feelings as I piled the papers together that I had so quickly taken from my friendly neighborhood Axel. As I pushed them into the folder of others I caught a single sentence:

"She was the girl of my dreams and she was my friend."

And it hit me- I _didn't_ know her at all. Sure I had what Axel had told me and the other neighbors had mumbled about her but it didn't make any of it true. I wanted secretly to know her, understand her, get into her head. It occurred to me as well that I seemed a bit obsessive about the subject, so I tired to shake her away. I put the papers down and wandered to my bedroom window to crawl out onto the fire escape. The city sounds lured me further to lean my head out for a big breath of air and it felt like I was finally getting settled. This was going to be my home and I was happy to be free of anything and no one could control who I was or what I did or what I thought. Well, I was somewhat wrong on on that thought.

The moment I heard the music, I knew it was her. There was the strum of a guitar, and a few tuning notes but it was enough to send me over the side of the escape to look down and see if it was her. There she sat, holding a ratty looking guitar in her hands tuning it finely. Her hair was stuffed in a knitted beret so the golden locks I had come to love were hidden and her eyes were looking at the guitar, letting my heart drop a little that I couldn't see them. She adjusted her long-sleeved shirt and rubbed a greasy looking hand on her capri pants before playing a soft melody and singing softly:

_Moon River, wider than a mile,  
>I'm crossing you in style some day.<br>Oh, dream maker, you heart breaker,  
>wherever you're going I'm going your way.<br>Two drifters off to see the world.  
>There's such a lot of world to see.<br>We're after the same rainbow's end-  
>waiting 'round the bend,<br>my huckleberry friend,  
>Moon River and me. <em>

Her fingers stopped at the end of the song and she looked up, as if she knew I had been there. She smiled at me, a smile I hadn't seen in weeks, and her eyes beckoned me down the escape. The beautiful blonde girl before me placed her guitar just inside her window and grabbed my skinny tie.

"Hello handsome," her smile grew as she played with my tie.

"Hello gorgeous," I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her in for an awkward hug. Then she snugly placed her arms around my waist.

In my head I cursed Axel.


	6. Bedtime Stories

**06.**

"_If I'm honest I have to tell you I still read fairy-tales and I like them best of all._"

_-Audrey Hepburn_

As I had finally admitted to myself maybe I did like Naminé in that way, I knew there wasn't much I could do about it. Especially when she once again invited me to another puppy party and she hung all over her yellow eyed man. I decided not to use my and guest this time around, recalling what it had done to her and I the last time. Axel, however, brought his previous lanky model date around and she introduced herself to me as Larxene. She had a snippy attitude and her fingers crawled anxiously around Axel's torso as if she were waiting to leave the party even though they just arrived. We stayed in our corner, speaking amongst the three of us commenting on the other party-goers.

"Who are these people anyway?" I watched in wonderment as pink haired male passed us and went to Naminé to kiss her on the cheeks.

"I have no clue," Axel slammed back the rest of his drink, beckoning the server to bring more around, "But look who's coming now."

The man she had been hanging off of detached himself from her letting her mingle about the party some more. He walked with a graceful stride, almost gliding towards us, with a wise grin on his lips. His suit was black as well as the button up, tight shirt and tie he adjusted as he walked towards us. He flicked his long silver hair from his eye and extended a hand in my direction.

"Hello, may I introduce myself?" I nodded in awe of his presence, "I am Xemnas Berman, Primary CEO of Berman Brothers & CO. How do you do?"

"Er... I'm Roxas Shepherd," I grabbed his hand with strength slipping in sarcastically, "I'm a novelist and waiter."

"Quite intriguing indeed," his yellowed eyes looked me up and down, "I've heard a lot about you from our dear Naminé."

The tone of his voice sounded both interested and disgusted, confusing the hell out of me. I was dressed reasonably, black dress pants and a maroon dress shirt, and my unruly hair was refusing to do anything but be its usual messy self. Of course I shouldn't have listed myself as a legitamate novelist in front of Axel (he'd surely ask more about the papers from the other day) let alone this Xemnas guy. He turned to Axel and greeted him like an old friend which earned a raised eyebrow from me. Axel just threw me a look that told me to shut up and listen.

"What do you know about our fair Naminé?" he threw an arm around me and walked me towards the fire escape, "Has she ever told you where she comes from?"

"Ummm..." it dawned on me that _she_ hadn't told me a thing about herself, "No."

"She's a _real_ **fake**," he chuckled and gave me a hearty pat on the back, "She looks like a socialite, a real celebrity in the making and yet... she's not."

"What?" I looked in her direction.

She was pecking a lanky man on both cheeks with a pert smile on her lips.

"My Nami is nothing but a little island girl brought to the big city with her eyes blinded by what she thought she could achieve," he took a swig of his strong smelling whiskey, "Two years ago, Naminé stumbled on my doorstep- hungry, desperate, alone. Now she's one of my best models, and I think she's better than the bumpkin she was."

I cringed at his words, watching her float around the room like an innocent young girl as continued to talk. She thought so highly of him, or so it appeared, and he treated her like a slave picked up off the street. There was a poetic Cinderella-esque idea in the whole grand scheme- except Xemnas is no fairy godmother. Yet, there were a few things bothering me. The whole story sounded empty and I was very curious to find out about who she really used to be. Who were all the men? Were they her bosses? Were they men she partied with at her model parties (I can only assume they have)? I wanted to know more about this rags to riches fairy tale of sorts from her and I was determined to ask her about it when I got her alone.

Getting Naminé alone was quite the task. Her alone would mean I would have to stay through the entire party, which I didn't really want to do considering I had worked all day at the coffee shop and spent the night before on writing. I didn't want to, but it was the only way to attempt to get answers. I say on her couch and rested my eyes.

"Toodles!" Naminé squealed at her last guest making me cringe in my sleep state. She shut the door and I could hear the locks, or maybe it was my imagination. "Roxas?" she whispered.

"Hmmm?" I guess I had fallen more asleep then I thought.

"It's 3 in the morning. Are we having a sleepover or did you just plan on being the party guest that never leaves?" I huffed out a laugh.

"Oh man," I got up rubbing my eyes, "I guess I'd better get going. I wanted to get some alone time with you but I guess it can wait for another hour... one that's more reasonable."

"Don't go!" she said a little too loudly making my eyes dart toward her, "I mean, I have enough room in my bed for you..."

"Er... what will I erm... wear?" I blushed lightly looking at my clothes.

"I've seen your undies a time or two, don't worry," she winked and pulled me towards her room.

It appeared small because of the queen sized bed taking up a large about of space and the towering wardrobe beside it didn't help the space issue. Although she had instructed me to strip, I fell into her down comforter in an effort to sleep immediately. Instead, she crawled in after me and placed her self on top of me. She sat on my lap facing me, wrapping her legs around my torso. Her fingers traced my shirt buttons.

"I-I got it," but she brushed my hands away as my blush grew.

"Shhh," she continued to unbutton, pulling the shirt off each arm, "Why did you want alone time?"

"I wanted to ask about that Xemnas guy," I mumbled, attempting to let the blush that she had caused fade but her closeness didn't help.

"I saw you two were talking," she got quiet and bundled up my shirt, "Great boss isn't he?"

"Yep... he told me he found you on his doorstep..." I tried to push away that wonderful smell of her shampoo.

"Mhm, I was all alone until he saved me from certain death. A girl from Destiny Island who had nobody and nothing to follow her the city," she got quiet for a split second, "I thought I would be a model... I am of course but, I thought it would all fall into place the moment I set foot in the city... and it didn't. Xemnas found me and made me who I am today."

"Oh..." I looked down at her, and poked her noes letting her emit a giggle.

"Unzip?" she turned around happily exposing her back to me.

"Sure..." I had to calm my excited thoughts down.

I ran my finger down her exposed back to the zipper of her short dress to unzip it. Mind you any nineteen year old guy in my position would be as excited and when she jumped up I flew back into the headboard. Her left hand held up the dress while her right pulled pins from her hair as she walked out of the room. I took the opportunity to take off my slacks and socks tossing them at my other things. I didn't know why I was so anxious to get undressed, the atmosphere was like the first night in my apartment- nothing would happen. The hormones must have still been hanging around and when she came back she was wearing the same blue slip she had been the first night she'd appeared at my place making my thoughts go wild.

"Roxas?" my eyes snapped up from her thighs and I realized how alert I was, "Do you know any bedtime stories?"

"Erm..." I was caught off guard by the question, "Not really... but I can make up something... if you'd like."

"Please?" her big blue eyes caught the moon's beams as she crawled into bed and pulled the blankets over us.

"Once upon a time there was a girl who moved to the biggest kingdom on earth in hopes of becoming a princess..." I started the story, staring into the blue eyes of a very confusing girl.


	7. Sometimes

**07.**

_Your heart just breaks, that's all. But you can't judge or point fingers. You just have to be lucky enough to find someone who appreciates you._

_-Audrey Hepburn_

The autumnal chill was in the air when I got home from work to find Axel lounging on my couch. His red hair had been slicked back with enough gel to supply an army and he had two small band-aids placed on his cheeks. He had a beer in his hand as he dusted off his plain white button-down that topped his black Bermuda shorts. I tried to seem unfazed, tossing my overcoat on him as I walked by loosening the skinny black tie that went with my uniform of a plain, white dress shirt and black slacks.

"Is there a reason you threw your coat at me?" he whipped his torso up with fury.

"Is there a reason you broke into my apartment?" I chuckled with my back towards him.

"Actually..." he leaned forward and threw the jacket over the arm of a chair, "There's a bit of a situation."

"So I see by the woundage on your face," I kicked off my shoes and left them by the door, "What's the problem?"

"There's been this creep hanging around the complex for a week or so," his spindly fingers danced over the bandages, "We got into it for a while. Maybe you can figure out what he wants."

"You want me to go out there? After you got beat up?" throwing him a condescending look, I walked to the fire escape, looking down the alley way, "Please! This guy's probably twice my size."

"Shut up twerp!" I heard him stand and hang the jacket up, "He's not much bigger than you actually. The cuts are just from a little tussle we had, no big deal. You're better at the talking anyway, Mr. Author. I'm better at the 'stop creeping on my house' thing."

"What's he look like?" my eyes located a shady looking silver-haired male leaning against a light pole watching the level below me.

"Silver hair, kinda angry looking, freaky green eyes," the man looked up at me and we caught eyes.

He froze in his place and watched me for a moment, no doubt sizing me up. The black leather jacket he wore was pulled tightly around his torso, covering himself, and he squeezed the cuffs into a self given hug. His thin, black jeans were torn and fading as were his green shoes. He barely twitched, and I was flying down the fire escape shouting after him. He bolted down the alley below me and dashed behind the building. With a smirk on my face, I ran to the back and saw that he was attempting the climb over the fence in his way. Trotting over to him, I pulled at his leg and noticed he was lighter than he looked. He collapsed to the pavement and I stepped back to watch him pick himself up.

"Who are you?" the words came from behind me, Axel.

"What did I tell you about minding your own damn business?" he stood and held up his fists in a fighting stance as Axel pushed past to go at him.

"Come on guys," I pulled Axel back and shoved the silver haired man forward, "Will you answer the question?"

"It's none of your business!" he spat on the ground.

"It is, when you're creeping around my building like some sort of rapist in training," Axel pushed at my arm, but didn't go further.

"What he means to say is," I thought about it for a second, "Is there a reason you're hanging around our building?"

"If _you_ must know," he was directing the answer at me while glaring dangerously at Axel, "I'm looking for someone."

"Who?" it was worth a shot, although I wasn't that close with my neighbors.

"Naminé Hina," as her name slipped from his lips, my world slowed down considerably.

"Who are you? Why do you need Naminé?" I asked cautiously.

His demeanor calmed as he began to tell us slowly what he was doing in the city. The silverette told us the story was short and sweet. Naminé was a daddy's girl who was very protected by her father. She had no friends because of this and started to grow lonely. When her father told him, Riku, that he was to be married with her he stubbornly agreed to keep both of their parents happy. Naminé took a liking to him at first but when she found out about the arranged marriage she grew furious and ran away from home.

"We've been looking for her for the past two years."

"She's... supposed to get married?" I felt more in a daze then I was before.

"She _was_," he smirked, "I bet if it wasn't forced, it would have happened considering we're both..."

"Married..." I mumbled to myself again, ignoring him.

"Buddy, I don't think Naminé's the same girl who left you guys two years ago. She's a totally different chick," Axel ran his hands through his hair, "Her whole personality is different from when I first met her."

"I realize two years is enough to change a person but..." he leaned against the fence, putting his head in his hands, "She belongs with her family... or at least her family should know how she's doing."

"Look at the billboards dude. She's doing alright if you ask me," he chuckled.

"It seems like you two know her, can you just get me a chance to talk to her?"

"Yeah, just come up the escape, we'll chill in his place," all of a sudden Axel was buddying up to the guy he was just about to beat down, "She likes to use us for entrance to la casa."

He tilted his head but Axel just chuckled and wrapped his arm around him and pushed him toward the fire escape. Axel apologized for being the ass he normally is while I lagged for a second behind them. I knew that there was something behind that Xemnas guy's story. Naminé did have a home. The more I learned about her, the more fascinating I found her history, I became more confused about my feelings. I had only met this girl within the past year and I may or may not have been falling for her.

"So this kid is hanging out his door like someone robbed him of his brain, right? Then she buzzes me and I let her in with some dude," Axel chuckled, "Then a few weeks later she comes home again, without her key, and buzzes this kid. Now he's her primary ringer."

"Axel!" I snapped out of my daze, flushing pink.

"That's how Rox knows her," he stopped as the buzzer sounded, "That must be the woman of the hour right now."

The buzzer went off a few times and I pressed the button to ring her up, leaning out the door to see her figure coming through the door. Her bohemian look was aided by her long flower print dress and her hair haphazardly placed in a clip with golden strands falling wherever they please. She ran up the stairs, revealing golden sandals on her well manicured feet, and leaped to hug me. The hug lasted too long and I felt awkward, but I knew she didn't, which bothered me even more.

"You'll never believe the day I've been having!" she said cling to me like she hadn't seen me for days.

"Can it wait? There's something-," my breathless voice was cut off.

"So I walked into the shoot and I knew this girl was going to be a problem-," she rambled and I pushed her off.

"Naminé... I'm sorry," I nodded my head behind me and stepped out of the way.

"What... why...?" Riku appeared beside me.

"Nami... We need to talk," he reached out to her and she shrugged away, "I'm here to take you home."

"Shut up!" she shouted and bolted down the stairs, Riku flinched as if to follow her.

"Don't," I held a hand to keep him in place, "I'll go get her." I ran down the stairs after her, realizing that she had left the door open. She was sitting on her bed with a cigarette tray beside her on the side table and a cigarette burning in it. I shut the door gently behind me:

"I didn't know you smoked," I chuckled.

"I... I like the smell is all. It reminds me of my father," she turned to me, revealing wet eyes, "I guess he told you about everything then?"

"Why did you lie to me?" I said calmly even though I was clenching my fist in my pocket, "You were engaged? You have a family?"

"Not any more," the blond girl looked down.

"Why Nami?" her nickname felt comfortable slipping out from my lips, "You were engaged? To him?"

"I never loved him in that way. My father only choose him as my fiance because of business reasons. I was all alone in my own house with Riku as basically just a fixture that my father had placed there. He's a wonderful friend but I didn't love him and I can't go back to a place where I was so lonely that it drove me here. I can't leave my new home," a deep sigh left her lips, "Beside, don't you love having me around?"

"I do," standing behind her, my fingers brushed a tear from her eye, "You have to talk to him though."

"Oh... but," I threw her a look, "Okay I will..."

I left her room to see Riku listening outside the door. He held up a hand and nodded at me with a smirk, I knew he wasn't upset about what he had heard. I took my turn listening outside of the door, hearing her repeat what she had told me. They argued and I knew she was winning, no one could resist her charm, her wit, that adorable way she gets angry and her forehead scrunches. His final words struck me:

_"Let that Roxas guy take care of you," he pushed his way out the door and grabbed my hand to shake it_.

When I walked in, I just hugged her as we sat in silence.


	8. Learning

**08.**

_Everything I learned, I learned from the movies._  
><em>-Audrey Hepburn<em>

My fingers began to run over the typewriter's keys as I had finally had time to sit and relax in my apartment alone. Naminé was out for the morning and Axel was in some other building across town, probably just waking up in Larxene's bed, and I had a day off. Today was going to be a day I was finally going to get the chores I needed to get done. That included at least getting a single chapter done but I was barely able to produce a single page, paragraph, or full sentence. Without Naminé here as inspiration I didn't know what to write about and without Axel I had no one to to ignore. I couldn't write without them here just as much as I could when they were here.

Throwing my hands up, I sighed in defeat. I decided to go out and get a few errands done before either the redhead male or blonde girl showed up. I pulled on a pair of faded grey jeans and a long sleeve plaid shirt. Grabbing my leather jacket and grey scarf, I dashed out the door with my list in my messenger bag.

I waved at passing neighbors as I took in the cool air and smells of the city. Sure there was the smell of exhaust from passing taxis and the trash from cans untouched by sanitation but there was something more. Young mothers passed with strollers, dog walkers attempted to control the obscene amount of dogs, couples holding hands and giggling. I smiled at the great view I had of the city. Living within walking distance of everything I needed, around a gorgeous scene, was why I didn't mind the cramped-ness of my apartment. Reaching my first destination, I opened the door to the tiny used book store I frequented.

"Zexion?" I called out, seeing no one behind the counter.

"Back here," a voice called out.

I walked through the shelves stopping and grabbing a book or two before meeting with the lanky store keeper in the back. He was placing away newly donated books and pulling out ones he hadn't read yet. His shirt had safety pins placed about and his jeans were so skinny it made me cringe internally. Waving the book at him, he got up and walked to counter. He flipped his long bangs to look at me with both eyes.

"All alone today? Where's the little blonde one?" he chuckled pressing keys on the register.

"I'm not sure. She said she was going to be out this morning so I just didn't ask," I chuckled, "Have any female conquests lately Zex?"

"There is this librarian that's been stopping in lately," he winked, "I think she's interested."

"Good luck with that," I chuckled, "See ya."

I put the books into my bag and went back out the doors. After stopping at the grocery store and a small antique store for a typewriter ribbon, I decided that I needed a bit of a mid-morning breakfast stop. I walked into a small small bakery and saw her standing there. The back of the dress scooped low with lace wrapping around the edge of the dip, and the bottom was fitted and short. Her dark black tights were sheer and a line ran up the back of her thighs. She turned around and her small smile widened.

"Roxas!" she giggled, running towards me in super high heels

"Naminé," I gave her a small squeeze, "This is why you were busy? Walking around town in a black dress getting a bear claw?"

"Yes and no," she giggled, "Here, we'll split. Let's walk."

"Er... okay," I was confused but I let her lead me out by my scarf.

She took a few nips at the claw before placing it in my right hand and snaking her now free hand into mine. I turned away to hide my blush as she rambled about her morning. Occasionally I would let my eyes drift down her legs but I had to remind myself that she was off limits. Attempting to listen, I didn't notice she had stopped me in front of a large building. Across the top of the green canopies Tifa & Co. was emblazoned in silver letters.

"Let's go in." she said happily.

"I can't even afford to look at this place, let alone go in," I pulled back, "Let's just _look_ in?"

"Let's go in, there's no penalty in looking," she smiled and pressed her slim fingers to the door's silver handle, "Stay calm and look uninterested. That's what all of the rich people do."

I chuckled and placed a hand on her waist, ushering her in. She wiped the beaming smile off of her face and threw me a sly look as she wandered in. Her thin fingers brushed the transparent counter tops and the jewels glittered in the natural light the stores large double windows let it. I walked towards a window to look at the two sets of thick panes, seeing the large bars between them. It was a like an elegant prison for the jewels that were behind me. Naminé strolled past me, letting her hand skim my lower back to get my attention and it made me shiver. Her blonde hair caught the light and she wandered toward the watches. I followed her and gazed at the gold and silver time keepers.

"You should get one," she said idly.

"If only," I chuckled and bit my lip, "You know you are adorable Miss Naminé."

"Why do you say that?" she smirked and looked up from the case.

"Only you could walk into a place like this and fit in like you've been here your whole life," I smiled and pointed to a thin silver watch, "That would look nice on you. "

"It's alright but it doesn't sparkle enough," she shrugged.

"What?" my eyes bugged out of my sockets, "There are diamonds lining the watch's face."

She held a finger up to her lips and winked. I chuckled at her chill demeanor. I honestly wasn't meant to be in a place like this and I guess my outward appearance said it. My ruffled hair was still rebelling against gravity like it always did and my clothes made me look like some con artist just waiting for them to hand over a diamond necklace. I pulled Naminé's arm.

"You wanna get going? We can watch a movie and catch dinner later."

"Oh now? Without getting anything?" she smiled slyly at the sales person behind the counter.

"Maybe next time," I let another giggle slip, "Let's go babe."

I snaked a hand around her waist and pulled her towards the door. We stepped outside and began to walk when she started to giggle like a little kid. People passing us were staring as she sat down on the curb and chuckled harder. I pulled off my leather jacket and placed it around her shoulders.

"We were fabulous back there!" she smiled.

"I guess you're right," I brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "So what movie do you want to watch when get home?"

"I dunno," she used my shoulder to stand and held out a hand to help me up, "Something classic?"

"That sounds nice," we began to walk town the street with our fingers interlaced.


	9. This Day

**09.**

_Pick the day. Enjoy it - to the hilt. The day as it comes. People as they come... The past, I think, has helped me appreciate the present - and I don't want to spoil any of it by fretting about the future._

_-Audrey Heburn_

Axel came bounding through my door just as I had barely finished undoing the locks. He leaped happily on to the couch, tossing his scuffed up black wingtips at my head. His torn jeans were so skin tight that I cringed at how easily he was able to move. His spindly fingers played with a wooden cross hanging around his neck over a striped wife-beater and leather jacket. The redhead smiled devilishly at me as I shut the door.

"Saturday night, it's date night!" he chuckled, "Oh man do I love Saturday night!"

"Larxene's busy?" I leaned up against the doorway, rolling my eyes.

"Working," he grabbed one of the magazines off my coffee table,sighing heavily, "Where's Naminé? I thought you two would be all couple-y or something."

"Shut up," I walked to the open window opposite the door and sat in the frame letting my foot hang over the fire escape, "She had some business to attend to with Xemnas uptown. Besides, we're not a couple... I think. No, never mind, we're not!"

"Well you act like it. By the look on your face when you talk to/about/around her, you are madly in love with the broad," he flipped the pages of the magazine, "You totally have the hots for her."

"You got it all wrong, I just find her fascinating," sighing, my eyes drifted down the escape to her window, "Her head is always bouncing around, always thinking about a million things at once. It captives me in every way."

"So you love her," he said blandly like it was becoming fact.

"I _may_ have feelings developing in a romantic direction," my hands tucked themselves away into my jean pockets.

"_Oh! Sweet mystery of love at last I've found thee!_" his booming voice sang, echoing throughout the apartment.

"Will you shut your trap?" I jumped to my lounge chair and grabbed a pillow to whip at his head, "I should kick you out!"

"Like you could," he laughed loudly, not yet realizing I didn't find him funny in the least,"So..."

Silence enveloped us. He shifted uncomfortably on the couch and kicked his legs up onto the table. It was obvious that the awkwardness was getting to him, so I pretended to brush it off and sat at my desk. Flipping through the mail, I didn't see anything beside bills and a few ads. Her face popped up in my hands- sparkling and beautiful. It was just a perfume ad, but I couldn't put it down. Looking up at Axel, who had taken to staring at his tattoos in the glass of my coffee table. He started to look up, so my hands reached for a drawer and jammed the ad between the sheets.

"What do you think we should do without the girls all afternoon?" my voice cracked and I covered with a quick cough.

"How about getting suited up, going to the bar, getting a few drinks, finding you a good, quick lay and call it a night," he laughed as my face grew from a nod to sheer terror, "Okay, we'll stop at just drinks."

"Thank you," I smiled.

Axel left the apartment and I went straight to my room to throw on clothes for the evening. Throwing on charcoal colored dress pants with a white shirt and grey vest and a green tie, I put on green converse because I didn't feel too dressy. Axel was leaning outside of my apartment in his stark black suit and tie, shaking his head at the shoes. We hailed a cab and drove to the middle of the bar scene in silence, staring out of our respective windows. The light was escaping the skyline as we approached a bar called Edge. Axel paid the cab driver as we exited the car and walked in to the smoky environment quickly snagging seats at the bar quickly, trying to avoid other bar goers.

"Two Captain and Colas," Axel shouted to the bartender over the music and voices, "Unless you want something else...?"

"Nah, whatever's fine," I shrugged and awaited the drink, "So why did we get suited up?"

"Just in case you get noticed by a few ladies," his dark chuckled made me squirm and glare at him, "Why does it bother you so much? Ya know, the idea of getting a bit of ass?"

"It's not that..." I took a swig of the drink, "What about Naminé? The last time I was with a girl, she refused to speak to me for weeks."

"I get that bro but you guys aren't even together, like _you_ said" his thin finger pointed down the bar at the bartender, a hot blonde, "What do you see when you look at her?"

"Hmmm..." I scoped her out, "She looks like a sweet girl-"

"I'm gonna stop you right there," the redhead beckoned me to lean closer, "That is no sweet girl. She is a hot, young woman who would be willing to do a lot of dirty things give or take a few drink." I attempted to cut him off but he silenced me, "Because of Nam, you're seeing everything with rose-colored glasses!"

"So...? What am I supposed to do about Naminé?" I asked quickly staring only at my drink, "If I'm crazy about her, as you say, than shouldn't I be courting her?"

"Are you like eighty? Who says courting?" he shook he red mane, "Never mind, this coming from the guy who prefers a type writer over a three hundred dollar laptop."

"Hey!" I lightly tapped his shoulder with a fist and held my other hand out for the bartender, "Can I have something stronger?"

"Thata' boy!" my breath was lost at his hard back hit, "If you really like Naminé, than you should really find out more about her."

"I know enough," the blonde bartender smirked at me sliding a translucent brown drink my way, "And besides, isn't that the point of the chase? Finding out more about someone so that you can really figure out if you're in love?"

"Love? Aw Roxanne is in love!" he lifted his drink, almost empty, "Cheers and send me a few shots bartend_ress_!"

"Clam down," I smiled at her lifting my drink noticing the napkin she slid beneath it with several digits written on it, then so did Axel, "Axel..."

"Oh brother, what ever would Naminé do if she saw her guy _friend_ with another female's phone number? Man," he waved his hand at the young woman for another drink, "Or even worse."

"What?" I looked at him, puzzled.

"Worse, what if you ended up going _out_ on a _date_ with this sexy goddess?" he winked at her, and the once confident bartender melted into a pool of blushing goo, "Wouldn't you be in a pickle?"

"Shut up," shouldering him away and placing my drink down, "Can we have a few Kamikazes?"

"You know what Roxie," he pounded his second beer back and grabbed the first shot as they were placed in front of us, "Do whatever you want. I'm just trying to get you to see you're about to be what twenty? Twenty one?"

"Uh, well... Twenty next summer," I took a shot as well.

"Twenty and you have a whole life ahead of you to be in love," holding up the drink to toast, "To the right now someone once said 'The clock is running. Make the most of today. Time waits for no man. Yesterday is history. Tomorrow is a mystery. Today is a gift. That's why it is called the present.'"

"That's pretty insightful, even for you," I laughed.

"That's how you know I'm not drunk enough," he threw his head back to toss the drink down his throat and I followed suit.

A few more drinks in us and we were, how some might say, very loosened up. It took us a about twenty laughable minutes to hail a cab, five more to tell him the address and about fifteen to find the money to pay him. Nearly throwing us from his taxi, the man sped off leaving Axel leaning on the rail texting drunkenly on his phone. Fumbling with the key, I managed to open the door and yanked Axel up by the collar. Dragging him up the stairs, I had no mind to try to open both of our doors so I ended up throwing him on the couch half conscious. Stumbling into my room, I saw her sitting on the window sill. Sobering up quickly, I went to open the window. Her hair was platinum in the moonlight and the white dress she wore matched her milky skin beautifully.

"Roxas, you smell like a bar," she smiled, hugging me, "And lots of alcohol."

"MmmI'm alittletipsy," I hadn't had to speak, letting Axel do most of the talking on the way home, so I had just heard how drunk I really was.

"Tipsy?" she mumbled something, or maybe I wasn't listening, "Bed young man."

"Mkay," I mumbled in response.

She sat me at the edge of my bed and pulled off my tie. My vest was already unbuttoned, a moment that seemed to get blurred in with the last hour, and she slid it off. To help, I kicked off my shoes and tossed my belt somewhere that I'd eventually find it. Her petite hands pushed me towards the center of the bed and I crawled under the blankets. She followed me and forced me to lay looking at her as she unbuttoned my shirt.

"You need to go to sleep. You're not going to feel well tomorrow," she kissed my forehead.

With my inhibitions loose, I already felt like I was able to just tell her how much I cared about her. I wanted to unzip her dress and do dirty things to her [[of course nothing came to my fuzzy mind]]. I wanted to kiss her too but my motor skills weren't listening, "G'night."

"Good night handsome," I pulled her in, realizing the true gift in my arms.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Last time I will have update in 3 weeks: Finals!_


	10. Passion

**10.**

_The beauty of a woman is not in a facial mole, but true beauty in a woman is reflected in her soul. It is the caring that she lovingly gives, the passion that she knows._

_Audrey Hepburn_

The snow gently landed on my noes as I quickly paced down the street with flowers tucked under my trench coat. Checking my watch, I picked up my speed to reach my apartment in the nick of time. Scrambling up the stairs, I entered my apartment, swiftly locking the door behind me to avoid any surprise pre-dinner visits from Axel. Naminé wanted a little dinner between us to celebrate the holidays.

As it was a few days before Christmas, the snow was mounting on the edges of the windows. I could feel a chill echoing in the living room and I shivered shrugging out of my trench, hanging it in the closet by the door. The flowers were bright in my hand as I placed them on the counter and went into the bathroom. My hair was a tad moist from the melted snow and it was spiky from the wind, so I combed it back for a smooth, slick look. Flipping the comb in hand, I placed it away and looked myself over. Without the spikes I looked a lot more sophisticated but I wondered why I was getting all fussy over one little dinner with Naminé.

Looking at the time, I checked myself once more before scrambling to the counter for the flowers. Sliding into a dinner coat, I slipped out of the apartment and walked downstairs. I knocked on the door and hid the flowers behind my back, listening to the puppy barking at the door. Her shushing came closer to the door and she opened it pushing the dog back. She had a flashy pink dress on with the center in a knot that baffled my mind. For once, she was barefooted and holding a large spoon that had steam emitting from it.

"Roxas!" she seemed smaller without her usual shoes, "Err... I'm almost done!"

"It's okay," for the first time, I actually heard nerves in her voice as she scrambled to the kitchen.

"I've been cooking all afternoon! It's a lot harder than those television chefs make it look," I heard her giggle.

"Would you want a little help?" I offered but her blonde head shook furiously as she opened the oven.

"No! This is my dinner and you are my guest!" her tiny body flew around and she pointed to the love seat, "Sit and I will call you for dinner."

"Yes ma'am," I saluted and lifted her dog to my side.

Sitting down quickly, she sighed with relief and turned around pouring things into serving bowls. Her dog finally had little tags dangling from a plain blue collar: Thor. I lifted him in the air and he panted happily down at me, attempting to wiggle back to my lap. Chuckling softly, I placed him on the ground and he ran to sit in the kitchen beside Naminé. It was only minutes that I was really sitting there when she finally threw up her arms.

"Well, the food is done, but the table is too small to fit all of it so... Dinner will be self-serve!" she picked up a plate and presented it in my direction.

"Thank you my darling," I grabbed the plate and kissed her on the cheek. She was wide eyed.

"Don't eat yet..." quietly she nabbed another plate and began loading food to her plate.

"Everything looks great- the food, your apartment, you," my flirting was innocent but she became more rigid grabbing the wine bottle and bringing it to the small dining table decorated with candles and napkins, "Are you okay? You seem tense."

"It's nothing Shep, just never mind me and eat, eat, eat," and we did. In silence.

A half hour went by and I didn't touch the wine but the bottles [two] had been empty by the time I finished my plate. The blonde sitting across from me hadn't touched her food at all.

"Nam..." my hand reached to hers.

"Roxas..." she pulled away and leaned in her seat drunkenly.

"Well if this is how you're going to be tonight, I'm going to my place," I said bluntly, "I thought you wanted to celebrate Christmas, not sulking like a five year old."

"Roxas," I watched her attempt to sit up.

"Just tell me what's wrong," she leaned towards me.

"It's just that... where will I go for Christmas? Won't you be visiting your family? I know it's another one on my own... it's still sad," I stood and knelt beside her, "Why do so many sad things happen around the holidays. It's like the sadness is an echo behind the merriment and joy of the holidays. Nostalgia of what was and what is for what will be."

"Nam..." she placed a finger on my lips.

"Roxas, I do love being around you," her hand caressed my face and I blurted out.

"How about I stay home Christmas Eve? You and I together all evening and then I leave for my parents in the morning," my big hand engulfed her small one, "You mean a lot to me and I don't like when you're sad."

"You are the sweetest... yes I'll spend the Christmas Eve with you," she kissed my forehead long, lips lingering, "If I weren't me and you weren't you, we would be together like in love. Maybe we are and we don't know it yet."

"Naminé, if I weren't me and you weren't you, there would be no 'we' and I would still think that this city is crazy, Axel is a weird neighbor, and I've loved the odd girl from downstairs since I the moment I saw her," I kissed her hand.

"Then it's too bad I guess," her smile glittered in the light, "I'm madly in love with you too, Handsome, I just can't imagine ruining this with romance."

"What do you call the candles then? It's like you're trying to make me love you more," my hand was on her face now, "Even though you're very tipsy and this could be a terrible idea but... kiss me."

"It's not a bad idea at all."

Seeing her face lean down toward me, this was just what I had been waiting for for so very long. Her lips looked more luscious than usual and I could taste the wine as she breathed toward me. When our lips met, I felt everything began to feel better even though nothing had been wrong. Her skinny arms wrapped around my neck and mine around her waist.

"You're drunk," I whispered against her lips, "Let's not..."

"You started it," her voice hummed seductively.

I stood up, pulling her to stand with me, knocking her chair over. Her kisses were sweet and I craved them more. I was hundred percent sure of my feelings at that moment, that very second. Every kiss was like reassurance that I was falling for the girl in my arms.

I was in fact in love with Naminé.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Ha! It's a sorta cliffhanger thingy. Anyway... I'm not a junior anymore- Gonna be a senior! I don't know about you but it seems like fanfiction has become a bit of an echo of what it was in KH. Kinda miss all of the old writers but I guess that's how life works. The old leave and the new begins. _

_Whatever. Peace._


	11. Luck

**11.**

_I decided, very early on, just to accept life unconditionally; I never expected it to do anything special for me, yet I seemed to accomplish far more than I had ever hoped. Most of the time it just happened to me without my ever seeking it._  
><em>-Audrey Hepburn<em>

The morning arrived with sun warming my face and blinding my eyes. Breathing in, a scent that wasn't a familiar morning smell made me crinkle my nose and reach up rub the crust off my eyes. I knew we had made out heavily and that was it, she made it clear we weren't moving any further. Turning to the side, I saw she wasn't beside me but a note sat on the pillow:

_I had to get to work today, I'll see you later my darling.  
>Nam<em>

Why had she gone without waking me? It was the thought that stuck in my head as I rolled out of her bed to make it. I knew it was in her nature to flee any situation she wasn't comfortable with or simply just disappear as I had found out with Riku. Remembering this, I looked around the room I had only been in a few times. It was my first time being alone in her room, alone in her apartment, and I was fighting the urge to snoop. Of course I was still curious about her past but that didn't give me right to look through her things.

Instead picking up the black shirt I wore to her place, I quickly shuffled from her room to her kitchen and searched the counter for some fruit to munch. I grabbed a handful of grapes and wandered around her living room. It was barren of family photos, unlike mine, and the pristine furniture with her dog staring up at me quizzically.

"What? Can't a guy be curious?" the dog just laid his head on his paws and I figured that was my signal to go.

I locked the door behind me and wandered up the stairs silently as to make sure my mini walk of shame was not more embarrassing because of Axel. Getting in, I showered and changed into something to run errands in. The cold air was not my idea of errand running weather but I was out of milk and had to get some boxes to send my Christmas gifts out. Wrapping myself in a wool coat, I quietly made my way past Axel's door and out the front entrance without a hitch.

There was a good amount of snow on the ground and the air nipped at my noes. I deeply regretted not bringing a scarf but found some gloves in my left coat pocket to slide on. Walking to the lower east side of the city, Christmas lights were twinkling even in the day light and kids were enjoying the snow in the tightly packed alleyways. Seeing them made me wonder about Naminé's childhood and how she grew up. The mystery behind that girl always seemed to ring in my head and I wondered if there was anyway I would be able to just figure things out without having to constantly think about it. She was like always echoed in every thought I had and every moment I lived was reflected with a tint of her existence.

As these thoughts drifted in my head, I past a trendy bar known for big shots on the lower east side. From the corner of my eye, I saw someone stumbled from the doors and nearly tackle me to the ground. The silver hair tied in a pony tail hinted to me who it was.

"Riku? What are you doing in the city?" I lent him a hand.

"Well, I can't have Naminé so I'm drinking my sorrow away," he chuckled and I could see his rosy, drunken demeanor as he pulled off his hat, "Hey, that rhymed!"

"Why are you drinking at eleven in the morning?" my hands dusted snow off his lavish trench coat.

"It's happy hour somewhere," his smile was lopsided and fake, "You know, Naminé was so mean to me a few months ago- I couldn't bare going back to her parents to tell them she wasn't coming home. So I stayed here, moved into an apartment with some old college buddies and haven't gone back to the islands."

"Oh," the only thing that came out of my mouth.

I thought of the opportunity that landed right in front of me. With Riku here, and mighty smashed, I could easily find out more about Naminé's past. Maybe even learn why she had fled to the city and never looked back.

"Yep, oh, OOOOOHHHHHH MY DARLIN', OH MY DARLIN' CLEMINTINE!" he sung loudly, worse than when Axel gets drunk, and my hands clamped his lips.

"Let's get you home- fast," I hailed a cab and we were on our way.

Riku's apartment was in one of the high rises of the deep city. The place he shared with friends was two levels with a grand staircase in the entrance of the apartment. He was quickly sobering up after forcing me to get out of the cab a block before we had to and walking to his place. As he lay on his couch with a cold towel on his face, I began leading my investigation.

"So... why don't you want to go to Naminé's parents? They can't be that mad at you if she doesn't want to come home," I laid some pills on the coffee table beside him.

"Her father is not a man to be messed with, nor is her mother," he lifted himself up and hobbled to the fireplace, "They're not scary people, they're just... powerful in a way that I can't describe. They're lovely people, they just have something about them that terrifies everyone."

"Who are they? They look familiar," I was beside him then, looking at the frame he pointed out.

"They should, her mother is the heiress to the fruit fortune on Destiny Islands," he shurgged and sunk into the couch, "Her father is a wealthy business man from Radiant Gardens. Practically owns the place."

"So... Naminé's an heiress?" my jaw dropped.

"I guess if you wanna put it that way... yeah," he moaned unhappily, "My father and her's wanted us to marry because it would combine business strength."

"And I'm guessing she ran because that wasn't her plan?" I mumbled as clearly as my locked expression allowed.

"Nope, and her father made it clear that I wasn't welcome in their home unless I brought her back," his hands buried her away, "And since she won't go back, I'm stuck here... not that it's all terrible."

"Like getting drunk before a star is visible in sight?" I laughed at him.

"Something like that," he scoffed, "How is she?"

"She's alright... she's sad about Christmas so I'm gonna spend the Eve with her," I noted, "I guess she's going to work Christmas until New Years."

"Wait... what does she do again?" he looked up at me from the large sofa he had chosen to lounge on.

"Model? I guess," that was a question I wasn't prepared for.

"Hmmm..." his face was serious and hard, "You know what... let's talk some more about this. Drink?"

My shoulders came up to a shrug and I sat down on a large recliner because this was something I was waiting for. A chance to find out more about the woman I was falling for. Even if it meant asking her ex fiance a few dozen questions about her life.


	12. The Charm

**12.**

_I've been lucky. Opportunities don't often come along. So, when they do, you have to grab them._

_-Audrey Hepburn_

Christmas Eve came fast around the corner and I knew that it was my day with Naminé. I worried that she would know of my seeing Riku and finding out what I knew. After knowing that she was hiding the secret of being an heiress, I wondered more and more what it was that the blonde mystery had hidden away. Imagining her adorably angry face when she discovered what I knew, worried me more at the thought of once again losing contact with her. Now that I knew I was falling in love there was only one solution to that problem- tell her. We were close enough and I figured that even if I was rejected she wouldn't be able to completely leave me. Of course I needed the whole truth about her before I devoted to telling her of my affections.

"Hello?" a knock at my door.

"Nam?" I pulled of my apron from the meal I had just finished preparing, "I'm coming!"

There was a small pine tree on the coffee table that I had quickly decorated with the few ornaments I had snuck away from home. Axel came over and helped put of garland and such around the halls, and since he was hell bent on making me throw a New Years party, the living room and kitchen were full of holiday joy. Opening the door I saw the goddess that stood before me wearing a short dress completely covered in sparkles and her heels bumped her up.

"Hello handsome," she wrapped her arms around me, "Axel put that up didn't he?"

"Wha...?" I looked up with her and saw a strand of mistletoe.

"He is the tallest man I know," she bounced on her toes and kissed my noes much to my disappointment, "What's for dinner?"

"Nothing special, honey ham with mashed potatoes and veggies," my hand rubbed the back of my head, "I'm kinda used to cooking like a bachelor, ya know?"

"Mhm," her smile was shallower and I wondered what she was thinking.

"Let's eat and then I have a surprise for you," I led her to the small wire table I had dug out of storage (I was so accustomed to eating just about anywhere but a table).

I pulled out a mismatched chair and she sat down gracefully, then I noticed how nervous I was. It felt like my first date in high school, taking a girl to a restaurant and trying to be a gentleman. Moving into the kitchen I grabbed the plates and placed them on the tiny table before sitting down myself. The meal was mediocre but it flew by with little talk, avoiding the topic of our making out a few days ago. She patted her lips with a napkin and smiled at me.

"Okay so I have a little surprise for you," I ran to my bedroom and went into my locked side table (knowing that was the one place Naminé couldn't sneak into) pulling out a box, "I hope you like it."

"You didn't have to get me anything Roxas," she sounded concered.

"Oh but I had to get something for someone who's helped me adapted to city life so well," reaching her I sat back down on the cleared table, noting she cleaned up while I was in there, "I know how much you love Tifa & Co. and I wanted to leave you with this."

"Wha...?" she opened the box and saw a silver white snowflake charm with diamonds on a white gold chain, "Oh Roxas! This had to be super expensive!"

"Err... I haven't eaten big meals lately but that's besides the point," I pulled it from the box, "Someone as beautiful as yourself deserves something beautiful like this."

My hands pushed back her hair and I clipped it around her neck with ease.

"Roxas..." her eyes began to well with tears, "I can't... I-I don't know what to say."

"Say...," this was my moment and I knelt beside her like I had a few nights before, "No tell me, how you feel about me. For real, I want to know if you feel the same as I do for you."

"I do though," her hands were on my cheeks wiping tears that I didn't know had fallen, "You're the sweetest, kindest, most gentle man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing but you don't know me."

"I do know you," my hands held hers to my face, "You're my friend, you're the best kiss I've ever had, you're the cutest frazzle of a person. I'd never thought I'd be the guy using the word frazzle and yet here I am saying frazzle like it's a word that all straight men use."

"No you don't know me," her hands fell, "I lied to you about me and I don't think I could forgive myself for it."

"I can! I love you Naminé Hina!" I kissed her but she did not reciprocate.

Instead, she pushed me away with tears in her eyes. Mumbling a 'Merry Christmas' she was out the door and I heard her stumble down the stairs one or two times. I knew I should have asked her about what Riku told me but I fell too fast. When I went to knock on the door, all I heard was barking and a crash here or there. I sat outside her door dialing her number and leaving messages until I began to fall asleep at midnight. My last message was left minutes before I fell asleep.

"Goodnight my Naminé, Merry Christmas," and with that I was alone and asleep on Christmas outside her door.


	13. Impossible

**13.**

__Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'! __

__-Audrey Hepburn__

A Christmas spent with my parents came and went with a few new handmade sweaters and socks stuffed in my luggage when I arrived home. I had spent two days with my family, rather than the intended one, on account of Naminé hiding from me. Calling Axel, he informed me that he saw her leaving on Christmas day with her dog and had not returned since. My mother figured I was desperately lonely by myself, so she made a suggestion that I bring my younger brother up to the big city for the rest of his winter break. Not that I didn't love the kid, only two years apart made us pretty close, but his enthusiasm was wrecking my sulking.

"You live in the coolest city on the coast! How can you be upset about that?" his brown hair bounced with the rhythm of the train.

"Sora..." he adjusted his brown framed glasses, "Wait, why are you wearing glasses when you don't need them? And when did you get so positive?"

"The glasses are for the ladies my good brother and I've always been like this," he tilt his head towards me, "You are the one who's been sulking since the moment you got home."

"It's nothing," the sigh that followed disagreed, "Get ready because this is our next stop."

"It's a girl isn't it?" he chuckled, "I thought that when you graduated, girls would be easier to nab."

"Same here..." I sighed and leaned against the window of the train, staring off into nothingness.

When we finally arrived to the apartment, he happily tossed his bags near the couch. He kicked back and but his feet on the coffee table revealing striped black and white socks. His black jeans, faded and frail, looked too short for his frame and I scoffed at his "new" style of being too lazy to shop for new clothes. Shaking my head, I went to my room to toss my suitcases onto the bed and to sigh in peace. No Naminé was something I was going to have to get use to, but now that I knew my feeling exactly it was going to hurt a lot more.

Shaking my head, I decided to take my brother out mainly to help clear my head. When I arrived in the living room, Axel had shown up and they were chatting like old friends. The conversation was mainly about my sulking from what I gathered as I sat on my recliner.

"I agree," my brother leaned forward with a hand on his chin, "He should just tell us what happened and then maybe we could help."

"Yeah, with the way you say he's been," Axel clicked his tongue, "I think he deserves a win."

"Rox, just tell us what happened," Sora whined, "You look like someone sucked out your soul with a vacuum cleaner then gave it back without cleaning it."

My head tilted at his analogy, but I told them anyway. Explaining the whole thing made me relive it and for the first moments I was happy and then I remember that this wasn't a story I was writing. She had gone and left me alone in the hallway outside of her place. Then never bothered to return any of my calls from the past two days.

"I'll never find another girl like her," I mumbled upset, "She was so... mysterious yet sweet. Sexy yet just as beautiful. Her smile..."

"Dude... she can't have gone very far. If you love her then go chase her down," Sora boasted loudly, "Letting love run is the best way to catch it."

"Or... sleep with one of the new neighbors from upstairs," Axel scoffed, "I hear she's looking for a big city boy like yourself."

"I'll never be with another girl ever... I'll be single forever," I didn't mean the words but I was just talking to ignore them.

"You could own cats," the redhead laughed harder, "Wear Mr. Rogers sweaters."

"Shut up Axel!" Sora pushed him back against the couch, leaning towards me, "Let's go find her!"

"Not happening," I sat up, "This city is filled with millions of people it'd be impossible to find her let alone convince her... Besides what if she left the country? She's some big Heiress right?"

"Well let's start here before we leave the country," my eyes bulged incredulous at his bold plans, "We'll get started tomorrow morning because I'm exhausted."

"Oh man, I forgot you guys had the train trip," Axle stood abruptly, "Roxy, Sora- tomorrow we go fix a broken heart. Today, however, we console it with alcohol."

Sora smiled and rose with him but I didn't move until Axel flinched in my direction. If I had more patience, I would have fought everything they were saying but I wasn't going to contest drinking away the ache. Being dragged out of the apartment, I gave a quick look at her door before the cold air hit my face and I was out for a night of drinking.


	14. To Be Alone

**14.**

__I don't want to be alone, I want to be left alone.__

__-Audrey Hepburn__

A brutal winter storm blew through the city, covering everything in a blanket of white. My younger brother was hanging on my heels as we trotted to the jewelry store in the heart of town at his insistence. I didn't see much of a point, still clouded with the funk of being rejected by Naminé on Christmas Eve. As painful as the wind was, I was too distracted at my anxiousness of going to the store she frequented just to see if she'd be there. Wondering aloud, I asked no one in particular:

"What would I do if I saw her anyway?" my breath curled into a chilled smoke in front of me, "I was rejected by a rich, beautiful heiress and I'm chasing her! How ridiculous is love that I would do that?"

"It's just that crazy, love," he ran past me as we reached Tifa & Co., "I mean, I've dated a few dozen girls and I'm pretty sure I've been in love with at least one of them."

"Between you and Axel, I'm pretty sure that I'm never going to really understand what love is," he leaned up against a building hands behind his head, "You've had a bunch of high school relationships and he has Larxene who drives him up a wall every other week!"

"Well if you're out here in, like, ten degree weather at the advice of us two because of her," he pushed away and pulled me toward the jeweler, "I think you're in love."

Shrugging, I scrambled into the warmth of the store eliciting reactions from all the other patrons who were avoiding similar weather. My eyes scanned the room as I waltzed past the display cases of glitter and glitz. From my eye I saw a female figure creep up next to me, looking into the case as I was. I felt I knew her, but I didn't look up from the shiny necklaces until I heard her speak.

"Roxas?" her neck was craned to see my face, "It is you."

"Olette!" I was uncomfortable but I hugged her regardless, "What brings you uptown?"

"Well..." her left hand was held out delicately for me, "I'm looking for a wedding band."

"Wow... engaged?" I had seen her show up to the coffee house I worked at occasionally but never with someone who looked significant, "When?"

"Oh just a month or so after..." she mumbled, "I met up with my high school sweetheart."

"How lucky," my smile was fake, not because she was engaged but because she was in love, "Best of luck to you, I must be off."

Backing away with a smile, I grabbed my brother and sped away from the store with a sigh. Telling him I didn't see her there, we began the walk home stopping in a pub for a few drinks to warm up. As it was that he was only seventeen, we ordered a small dinner to fill up our stomachs. I felt uncomfortable being there for the amount of time we were there because I wanted to go back home and sulk there. The only reason I brought him out was to humor Axel's and his notion that we were going to find my lost, unrequited love. When we arrived at the steps of the apartment, I was relieved to be at my home again stopping only to check the male in the small lobby.

"You know, love is a funny thing. You never think it'll get you when it does," he droned as I scrolled through the mail in place, "And if you get bit by the love bug... it's game over. You have no chance."

A small, female giggle and sigh were heard above me, and we both looked up. Red hair was visible through the railings on the flight of stairs by my place. Sora quickly ascended the stairs and confronted the girl. I moved up to follow him, unwillingly, and looked her over.

"This must be the girl Axel was talking about," I stated to myself aloud.

"What was so funny?" Sora said playfully as though he were angry.

"Nothing," her blue eyes were wide but otherwise understanding of his tone, "I think you're cute."

"Oh..." his eyes sparkled and I groaned, turning towards my apartment, "Yeah I'll be with you in a bit Rox... So you think I'm cute?"

Shutting the door behind me, I took a deep breath and made my way to the couch whilst shedding my winter gear. I chuckled at my brother, who was very possibly falling for my new neighbor just outside of the door. Knowing he wouldn't be back for quite sometime I took in a deep breath. To be alone was nice and calming. I felt my heart relax, calm for the first time all day. Missing Naminé was something I wish didn't have to happen. How badly I wanted to just walk downstairs and tell her... What could I tell her? She didn't want me. She made that very clear. What was the pain in loving someone who was way out of my league? I knew it the moment I saw her walk through the front doors. The men, the clothes, her tiny apartment, I knew she was in the stars where as I was still stuck in my little apartment.

My phone vibrated at my side, and I pulled it out and read the message with dull eyes. It was a photo message from Riku slowly loading. A photo of Naminé, with her dog tucked under her arm in the lobby of some building- Xemnas close behind.

Caption: Look who I spotted in my building.

Sighing, I threw my phone at the lounger. What could I possibly do?


	15. Each Other

**15.**

__The best thing to hold onto in life is each other.__

__-Audrey Hepburn__

New Years Eve, I was still alone. Naminé hadn't come back and it drove me deeper into a depression. Axel was still trying to pull me out on the town more often. Sora had developed a minor relationship with the new girl upstairs, Kairi. It felt like I was being forced into a shell away from the world. Everything that made the city new and exciting for me when I moved here, was either gone or annoying me. I paced back and forth in my living room trying to figure out how to improve my sulking mood. The phone rang. I let it go to machine.

"_1 New Message- First voice message:_

_Hey Roxas, it's Riku. Haven't gotten a hold of you in a few days, just was wondering if you're coming to the party. Pretty sure Nam will be here... Try to stop by. Axel said you've been kind of sulky. Alright, bye._

_End of Messages_."

"Psh," I rolled my eyes.

Realizing that I had no plans for my first city bound New Years, I opened the apartment door to find Sora. He was sitting on the stairs with his phone in hand. Looking up at me, he looked starry eyed and completely dazed.

"Are you ready for your first big boy party?" I held up the invite Riku had sent me via courier yesterday.

"Can I bring Kairi?" my eyes rolled slowly.

"Unfortunately it's only one guest but I'll bring you home in time for your New Year's kiss," he was silenced by the blush on his cheeks.

I knew the look on his face, it was the one I had when I first met Naminé. He was lovestruck and he didn't even know it. I dressed him in one of the spare suits I found in my closet: a simple all black ensemble including stark black tie. Not caring about my appearance, I had brown dress pants and a deep green button-down with a matching brown vest. Throwing our overcoats on, we made our way to the street looking as dapper as we could. Grabbing a taxi we rode uptown in silence. I realized the approaching building was exactly the one Riku was living in and halted the cab.

"Thanks man," I threw a few bills into the passenger side window.

"Wow... you know a guy who lives here?" Sora looked up at the large building in awe.

"Yeah, sort of met him on accident," I chuckled and entered the very decorated lobby of Riku's building.

The elevator ride felt longer then I remember it being with Riku. As we ascended higher in the building, I regretted even coming to the party. Sora would have been happier with Kairi and Naminé wouldn't be so close to my reach. Guessing my mood, Sora elbowed me.

"I think this is the coolest thing you've ever shown me bro," his smirk was crooked.

"Wait until you get into the place," I said as the doors tot he elevator opened.

They revealed the completely decked out penthouse that Riku had been living in. Women in short dresses and flashy party hate; Men draped over the women like they were awards. All the people were dressed to impress but dancing, drinking, partying the night away. I saw Riku lounging on his couch surrounded by beautiful women. The silver-haired male waved over, beckoning us towards him.

"I'm glad you came man," he shouted over the music.

"Nothing better to do," I chuckled.

"I see you've brought a non-female guest with you," he beckoned to my brother, "I'm Riku and you are?"

"Sora, his younger brother by a year," the brunette shook his hand, "Wow you've got some place here."

"Thank you," he pointed beside a female wrapped around his right side, "Take a seat boys."

"Hell yeah!" Sora plopped down and the young woman began to fawn over him.

"I'm gonna chill over there," large groups made me pretty uncomfortable, so I shuffled away to the large glass doors leading to an empty outdoor balcony.

The cold air must have been what kept people inside along with the blanket of snow covering the whole patio. There was a fire pit that was fading because the snow was putting it out, orange embers sparkled with the fluffy substance putting it out. Shrugging into my coat, I looked over to the edge and saw the city below. Cars passing by, people walking hand in hand, children skipping behind their parents. Although I was alone, I couldn't help but smile at the thought of bringing in the new year in the city with my own independence. I watched my breath curling away when I heard the door open, I didn't turn to see who it was to avoid meeting any new people.

"Roxas?" the high squealed voice pierced my ears.

"Nam," I said it flatly, not turning around to see the face that I felt so much for.

"I'm glad you're here," she said it like we were making small talk, "It's a nice party, yeah?"

"I dunno," I shrugged looking down the street, "I've been out here."

"Do you want a drink?" she appeared beside me and I looked away.

"Sure," she pressed a mug to my hand.

"Special eggnog," I heard her sipping hers, I think she felt my coldness through the icy air, "Roxas?"

"What?" it sounded angry, I think I was but I was more annoyed.

"I know you're upset with me," she sniffled, "Please talk to me."

"You're ready now?" my head turned to her quickly, "Because if the beautiful heiress is ready to talk to the lowly writer- let's talk!"

"Rox-" she caught my eyes.

"What! You love that Xemnas guy? You need to focus on modeling? You have too much money to be focusing on me?" my voice was raised but not to yell, it was gritted through my teeth, "I said I love you and you ran!"

"I'm sorry!" she ran to sit on a snow covered lounge chair.

She was wearing a skirt over a thick pair of wool leggings and a white p-coat over the top of the skirt. The small blonde girl was slumped over, sobbing over her drink. I rushed to her against my instincts placing my drink on the ground.

"Why?"

"You don't know me... You are the most wonderful and sweet man but you don't know me," she leaned toward me, "I'm a liar! I lied to Xemnas. I lied to my family. I lied to Riku. I've lied to the most great man..."

"Nam..."

"I couldn't take over my family business... I couldn't marry Riku... I wanted to be famous!" she said excitedly, "Then I met you and I wanted..."

"What?" it felt like I was pushing toward her, the warmth of her breath on my noes.

"To be happy with you... that's all I wanted," she kissed my noes, "I still want to be happy with you but I've lied so much I don't know who I am."

"I know you better than you think," I kissed her noes, "You're ticklish. You giggle at dogs in sweaters but you dress you're dog in a sweater. Spring is your favorite season. And I definitely know you love me..."

"I do..." she kissed my forehead lightly.

"I don't care about the other stuff. Just move back to the complex, it's boring without you," I kissed her back, "Please... We'll fix everything."

"I..."

"Please," I pulled her into a kiss.

Inside I heard the cheers of a New Year as our lips collided and I smiled against her lips.


	16. Together

**16.**

__I know I have more sex appeal on the tip of my nose than many women in their entire bodies. It doesn't stand out a mile, but it's there.__

__-Audrey Hepburn__

My eyes fluttered open as I was blinded by the light slipping in through the window. Shaking off sleep, I rolled out of my comfortable blankets and to the cold floor to scuttle to the bathroom. The apartment was starkly silent when I exited. Returning to the bedroom I smiled at the sight of my open window, a trail of snow, and the person sitting in my bed with a huge smile on her face. She was sitting cross legged on my bed. Her eyes were wide and her smile was soft, her baby blue nightgown laid on her frame angling around her curves to leave little to the imagination.

"Hello you," her voice was just what I wanted to wake up to.

"Good morning," I hopped onto the bed and crawled into bed beside her.

"Are you going back to sleep?" she looked at me with her big eyes, "I have things to tell you."

"Tell me," I patted the pillow beside me, "I'm here all day."

She crawled beneath the blanket and snuggled closer to me. I felt her warmth against me and I wrapped an arm around her side. Leaning my head on her hair, it smelled like jasmin and violets.

"I had my meeting with Xemnas yesterday," I rolled my eyes knowing she couldn't see me, "He actually didn't drop me but he said he's no longer taking care of the apartment or transportation to jobs."

"I figured he'd be more thrilled to hear 'He's got a bloomin' heiress in his midst'," I kissed her head and chuckled.

"Oh he was initially pretty pissed, spending money on me when I had it all along, but he said he understood. I was just trying to avoid being sucked down by my past, running away," she giggled, "Besides, he said it's a great new angle on my modeling campaign."

"Good for you," I looked down to see her staring at me, "So... may I ask about us?"

"Ask away," she said dreamily.

"Are we..." she smashed her lips to mine, answering my unasked question.

Everything about her was utterly attractive; from the messy blonde hair to the pale porcelain skin. Kissing her soft, sweet lips I felt myself losing control. My fingers ran down her spine, curling her into me and my arms gently squeezing her curves against my body. She ran her hands up my neck and grabbed onto my hair, allowing me to kiss her harder, pull her closer. I was eager to feel her touch, her everything in the moments we could be alone. My shirt flew off too fast for me to tell where it went. Her nightgown followed my shirt as we kissed more intensely than before.

Checking the clock to see it was just about noon, I decided to let my beauty sleep. Pulling on my boxer shorts after crawling out of bed, I went to the kitchen to make some sort of breakfast since I hadn't eaten since I first woke up two hours ago. Working at the cafe helped, since I brought home extra food constantly in case of bachelor emergency. The kitchen smelled of biscuits and cinnamon oatmeal with an aroma of coffee wafting all around the living room. Sitting on the couch with a coffee cup, I leaned back and saw Naminé's hand laying off the bedside. I began eating my small breakfast while watching some soccer game on TV, with a smirk glued to my face.

Midway through the game and my food, I felt her arms slide down my chest. I felt her teeth nibble my right ear and then she leaned down to kiss my cheek. Her voice was low, sensual and I turned off the television to hear her.

"Huh?" I chuckled, as she threw herself over the couch and into my lap.

"How about that morning?" she kissed my cheek again, I noticed she was wearing my bed shirt.

"All it was missing was food," I took a bite of a biscuit, "Though I think you are more delectable..."

She pressed her forehead to mine, and our noses brushed. I looked into her pale blue eyes and it reminded me of the winter sky, much more different than my bright blue eyes. She hummed a nonsensical song and leaned to kiss my lips.

"So...," she sat, "What did you do while I was being dramatic?"

"My brother was over until yesterday morning, Axel pulled around us around the city until he left to be with Larxene," I brought her hand to my lips to kiss it, "What did you do?"

"Well when I ran away, I went to some of the other male companions and they tried to make me feel better but I ended up down at the bookstore with Zex," she leaned her head on my shoulder, "He told me I was so scared because I was in love."

"Oh yeah?" I ran a finger up and down her leg.

"I only went to the party because I knew you'd be there. Riku and I had reconciled but I told him I wasn't going on home with him... I told him that I was in love and I guess he knew," I felt her curl closer to me, "That's why he called you to the party."

"I'm glad he did," I kissed her mess hair, "I finally got to be with you..."

"That was great by the way," she grabbed the hand that was dancing on her leg, "Roxas?"

"Naminé?"

"Be mine?"

"You read my mind," I kissed her on the lips and we spent the rest of the day in the apartment.


	17. End

**17.**

__People, even more than things, have to be restored, renewed, revived, reclaimed, and redeemed; never throw out anyone.__

__-Audrey Hepburn__

That first year was beautiful because she was there. But as things in life always ends and begins, our love did not last as long as a young kid might dream. She had to leave the apartment soon after the first year we spent together, then it was the city she was whisked away from. With my fingers clacking at the typewriter in the old, crusty apartment, I could hear her laughter and see her blonde hair escaping around the corner.

Pulling the last page of paper from my ancient writing machine, I stacked the pages I had been collecting together. Taking a manilla folder, I slid them in and tossed it into a box labeled 'The Mean Reds" and took a deep breath. The box was going to my editor and soon after a few revisions, it would be another book in my authorship. My decision to finish the book after five years, was because Axel had just informed me of her return. She had been sighted in the city hanging around a certain jewelry store. There was a knock at the door.

"Hello my good friend," Axel pushed by, "I see that a certain author has finished his third book."

"Well, technically it was my first," he nodded, "But I guess thinking about seeing her..."

"Hey well maybe you guys are over that break up. It's been quite sometime," he sat down on the couch and kicked his legs onto my coffee table, "You've dated people, she must have dated people- maybe she's dating someone right now."

"That makes me feel better."

"Oh come on man, basically all you have to do is call her, see her, and spend an hour with her," the red hair he had shook as he chuckled, "Then you'll know how over her you really are."

"Really?"

"Hell! I don't know!" he turned around completely, "But you've finished the book and now you're going to mope and bitch about her every time you have a one night stand."

"Fine! I'll see her," I walked to the phone and dialed the number I had memorized long ago, hoping I wouldn't regret it.

She looked gorgeous, and it bit at my heart like the cool air to my noes as we paced down the city streets to a cafe. Seeing you're ex-girlfriends happy is never a great way to start off the spring but what could I do. Wrapped in her p-coat, I watched her pink lips turn red as she gabbed away.

"Wait!" she gasped as we stopped in front of the familiar jewelry shop, "Come on!"

"But-" she had dragged me in already, sucking me into our old playful ways.

"I want to get my necklace cleaned," she pulled out the box that I had given her the necklace in, "At the place where you got it from."

"Oh," the twinkle in her eye was unmistakable, and I knew I was still in love.

Standing outside of the store, we didn't continue walking just yet. Her cold little fingers were stuffed in my pocket, entwined with mine. We decided not to go to the cafe.

"I think I want to come back," she smiled warmly, melting me from the inside out, "I miss this."

"It misses you," I turned to look at her, "I miss you."

"It's been years," she shook her head.

"Yeah, well time didn't break my heart," my forehead rested on hers', "Distance did."

"I loved you," her pink noes rubbed mine, "And I always will because you saved me."

"I love you too," and then it was that simple kiss that brought her home.

My little apartment, became ours. The necklace became paired with a ring. The city became our playground as well as our kids'. This was the life I knew would be mine and hers, all those summers ago.


End file.
